Japanese Examined Patent No.54-24459 describes a method of producing a desirable cheese flavor in which cheese curd or crumbled green cheese is subjected to the action of proteolytic enzymes and lactic acid bacteria by accomplishing maturation in a short time.
The problem involved in producing strong cheese flavors is that a strong bitter flavour is produced by the proteolytic enzymes in the process of degrading the casein which is the primary protein in cheese.
Japanese Patent Application No. 59-113869 describes a method for producing a strong cheese flavor by acting a proteolytic enzyme, a lipolytic enzyme and lactic acid bacteria on cheese curd or crumbled cheese, neutral protease produced by Penicillium camemberti being used as the proteolytic enzyme and an esterase from the abomasum of a young mammal being used as the lipolytic enzyme. A strong cheese flavor is said to be produced without any unacceptable bitterness. The fermentation is stated to be carried out over a period of from 7-10 days.